1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an altitude adjusting mechanism and, in particular, to a magnetic altitude adjusting mechanism.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional altitude adjusting device of a thin display device is comprised of a slide 100′, a track 200′, a coil spring 300′ and a base 500′ . The thin display device is installed on a coupling portion 120′ of the slide 100′. The user imposes a force on the thin display device to adjust its altitude. After the external force is removed, the weight of the thin display device and the slide 100′ is equal to the sum of a spring force of the coil spring 300′ and a frictional force between the slide 100′ and a sliding piece 210′ on the track 200′. Therefore, the slide 100′ can stop at any position on the track 200′. The weight of the thin display device is invariant. However, the frictional force between the slide 100′ and the sliding piece 210′ on the track 200′ and the spring force of the coil spring 300′ vary with time, adjusting frequency, temperature, and climate. Once the coil spring 300′ reaches its elastic fatigue, or the friction between the slide 100′ and the sliding piece 210′ changes, it is difficult to achieve a balance in force to maintain the altitude of the thin display device. Moreover, the replacement of the coil spring 300′ is time-consuming and inconvenient.